<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>枯煙淵火 by silentalice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694005">枯煙淵火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice'>silentalice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 仿生人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>請各位自Chapter尋找Chapter  01開始閱讀<br/>嚴禁未經本人許可之轉載、重製、刪改編輯等行為。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, 西伊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>盜文者和設立盜文網站的都不得好死，直系親屬一起倒霉一百年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『Z—301，協會請你支援I6區域，並且將M—044帶回。』<br/>「請提供I6區的情報，並儘速完成臨時出勤證明。請在證明上載明S級任務。」<br/>『……好，這裡會盡快處理。』<br/>「等證明寄來我立刻出發。」</p><p> </p><p>來到戰場，只見滿地被扯碎的螞蟻部件，他開啟了探測器——被扯成碎片對螞蟻和「他們」來說從來不和死亡畫上等號。確認這些殘骸不是已經死了就是即將死亡。他順著初步探測的指引朝向生命跡象最活躍的方向前進，Z-301很快就理解了支援請求，絕對不是這位發出的。<br/>M-044仍然在和螞蟻戰鬥，他的一隻手臂不見了，這可以理解為何協會代替他發出支援信號，但眼前與其說他是在戰鬥，不如說M-044是在玩耍更為恰當。在他附近有一座用黏膠粗糙拼起的肉山，是用螞蟻體內的有機部分堆成，散發著有機物腐敗的氣味。剩餘能活動的螞蟻毫無戰意倉惶逃竄，M-044好幾次讓牠們逃生，又在下一秒抓住，就像逗弄兔子的狐狸一樣。<br/>Z-301決定不干擾對方的動作，轉而開始搜索M-044丟失的部件，這在一地狼藉的螞蟻殘骸中，還真是不容易。等他從一團漆黑的碎屑底下挖出一條手臂後，M-044也結束了他的遊戲。他拿著斷肢向它的主人走去，對方早已迅速解決了剩下的螞蟻——沒有省下將螞蟻“內臟”扯出體外集中的步驟。他將視線鎖定在Z-301上，這讓後者有點不適，特別是在看到他笑意盈盈的表情後。他忽然瞭解，對方快速解決螞蟻不是出於禮節，也不是因為傷勢，純粹是因為他發現了更有趣的東西——自己。<br/>意識到這點，他心中立刻警戒了起來，他在M-044稍遠處，比手勢預備要將他的手臂擲給他。<br/>「等等。」對方出聲阻止了他。Z-301花了1秒才發現對方是用模擬聲帶出聲的，他已經好長一陣子沒聽到有“獵人”用這個方式說話。<br/>「我現在身體很不方便，能幫我一個忙嗎？」對方說話時腳動了動，這時他才發現右腳部分也有嚴重的損傷，就一條細絲吊著小腿以下的部分。「拜託了，伊爾迷～♦」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>